Héroes fuera de Órbita en un Viaje a las Estrellas
by Merope Enyra
Summary: A pesar de los que muchos piensan, el Comandante Taggart y su tripulación sí realizaron el último episodio de su serie Galaxy Quest. ¿Qué pasará cuando su última aventura los lleve a conocer al Capitán Kirk y la tripulación de la Enterprise?


**N/A:** Después de una laaaarga ausencia, regresé con una nueva historia. El nombre de este fic es el título de sus películas en español _Galaxy Quest_ (_Héroes fuera de Órbita_) y _Star Trek (Viaje a las Estrellas)_, respectivamente. Al menos esos son sus título aquí en México.

No es necesario que hayan visto la película de _Héroes fuera de Órbita_ para entender este fanfic, ya que mi historia abarcará la suficiente explicación de esta película para que pueda ser entendida. Aunque si pueden verla, se las recomiendo. Es una parodia de Star Trek que los hará reír muchísimo.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Por desgracia ni Star Trek ni Galaxy Quest me pertenecen, así que no ganó dinero ni nada escribiendo esto.

* * *

**Héroes fuera de Órbita en un Viaje a las Estrellas**

**Prólogo**

-Vaya, me alegro que a la televisora no le importaran los gastos para este último episodio- dijo el niño asombrado, mientras se asomaba por una de las ventanas –Todo se ve tan pequeño desde aquí-

-Eso dices ahora, Tommy. Espera que esta basura espacial explote y ya nada te parecerá divertido- repuso Alexander temblando desde su asiento, con los ojos firmemente cerrados y aferrado a la consola que tenía enfrente.

Había llegado la hora, el último episodio de "_Galaxy Quest_" estaba a punto de ser grabado. Como un regalo especial a los fans de la serie, la televisora había arreglado con una compañía espacial la renta de uno de sus aviones. Unos aparatos de gran tecnología que podían llevarlos hasta la última capa de la atmosfera. No grabarían exactamente en el espacio, pero era lo más cerca que podían de estarlo.

El lugar del avión donde se encontraban estaba decorada igual que el estudio de grabación en EEUU. La silla del Comandante y las estaciones de trabajo de los demás tripulantes estaban en su exacta posición. Todos los actores ya estaban listos para empezar a grabar, al igual que las cámaras y demás equipo de sonido.

-No le arruines la diversión al niño, Alexander- dijo Jason desde su puesto en la silla de comando falsa. Mientras hojeaba una revista que, por supuesto, no era apta para niños – ¡Vamos! Es el último episodio. ¡El episodio 92! ¿No estas ni aunque sea un poco emocionado?-

El otro hombre bufó –A diferencia de ti, Jason- respondió – A mí no me esperan en la Tierra para firmar contratos para grabar otras series y películas. Ni tampoco me espera un sinfín de mujeres para rogarme que salga con algunas, o muchas, de ellas-

-Oye, no te pongas de celoso conmigo. Si te quitaras esa ridícula gorra de extraterrestre que llevas por sombrero, tal vez más mujeres querrían salir contigo-

-Ya basta- los regañó la única mujer del equipo – Este es el último episodio. ¿No creen que deberíamos llevarnos bien por lo menos hoy?-

-Bueno, Gwen- le respondió Jason- Si por fin me besaras, tú y yo podríamos llevarnos mejor. ¿No lo crees?- dijo con una de sus sonrisas picaras.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera responder, el Director de la serie les pidió que tomaran sus puestos y se prepararan para grabar. Después de algunos detalles y ajuste de último momento se escuchó el grito de:

¡Acción!

_-¡Saliendo del Nudo del Tiempo, Señor!- informó Tommy, el niño que conducía la nave. Mejor conocido como el "Teniente Laredo"._

_Gritos de ¡Estamos vivos!, ¡Lo logramos! se escucharon alrededor del Puente._

_Alexander, el hombre que interpretaba al Dr. Lazarus, se levantó de su asiento sorprendido-Por el martillo de Grabthar, vivimos para contarlo-_

_Se escuchó la voz de un hombre que informaba que todos los sistemas funcionaban correctamente, y que simulaban la voz de la computadora de la nave._

_-Todos los sistemas funcionan, Comandante-repitió Gwen (Teniente Madison), la única mujer en escena. _

_Jason se llevó una mano a la barbilla y actuó como si estuviera pensando –No me gusta- repitió su diálogo –Fue muy sencillo- dijo, utilizando su "Voz de Comandante"._

_-Aguarden… ¡Oh, no! ¡Están por doquier! Nudos del tiempo abriéndose por todas partes-gritó Laredo, al mismo tiempo que en la pantalla frente a él empezaron a brillar algunas luces. Justo como estaba ensayado -Estamos rodeados, Comandante-_

_Todos los actores sabían que en ese momento el programa sería editado para mostrar a la nave NSEA Protector siendo atacaba por misiles enemigos. Por lo que todos hicieron como si estuvieran a punto de caerse._

_-El reactor se derrite, Señor. No lo puedo evitar- gritó el actor que interpretaba al Sargento Chen._

_Alexander dijo con una voz derrotada –Rendirnos es nuestra única opción-_

_-¡No!- gritó Jason, mirando a todos los presentes con una mira que reflejara valor -¡Jamás se venzan, jamás se rindan!- recitó la frase que caracterizaba a su personaje._

_- Señor, sus órdenes - dijo alguien._

_Todos los tripulantes se giraron para ver al Comandante. Jason esperó unos segundos para crear un poco de suspenso y después ordenó –Activar el Omega 13- con la voz más dramática que pudo lograr._

Hasta el momento todo había salido de acuerdo al libreto. Todos habían vuelto a actuar la última escena del episodio anterior. De manera que lo que seguía a continuación era el episodio 92. Todo estaba listo. Sólo debían actuar las últimas escenas y todo acabaría.

De repente, el avión que los transportaba se sacudió violentamente. Enviando a actores, camarógrafos y directores al suelo. Una luz muy brillante cegó a todas las personas. Cuando esa luz se desvaneció y el avión se estabilizó otra vez, todos volvieron a ponerse de pie.

El Director fue el primero en recuperarse. Así que se giró para asegurarse que ninguno de sus actores hubiera sufrido heridas. En ese momento, pudo jurar que su corazón se detenía. Sus seis actores… ya no estaban.

Habían desaparecido.

* * *

-Auch. ¡Huesos!- gritó el Capitán de la Enterprise, cuando su mejor amigo le inyectó en el cuello un hypospray -¿No puedes ser un poco más delicado?-

El Doctor McCoy lo miró con su típico ceño fruncido-Yo _si_ fui delicado- le respondió –Que tú te comportes como un niño de cinco años no es mi culpa. Además, deberías estarme agradeciendo. Si no te pusiera la vacuna, en una semana estarías enfermo de gripa al igual que la mitad de la tripulación-

-Vaya, _gracias_- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo rodando los ojos. Aun sobándose el cuello.

Ingeniería al Capitán Kirk se escuchó desde el intercomunicador en la pared.

Jim se levantó de la camilla donde estaba sentado y fue a responder –Aquí Kirk. ¿Qué sucede Scotty?-

Señor, hay una… eh, _situación_ en el transportador. Venga rápido La voz de su Ingeniero en Jefe se notaba tensa, y Kirk supo que cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido no podía ser buena.

-Voy en camino. Infórmale a Spock que me vea allá- Jim se giró para decirle a su amigo que debía irse. Pero los ojos de McCoy le decían que no necesitaba explicarlo.

-¿Crees que tengo todo el día?- le gritó el doctor -¡Ve! Estoy muy ocupado haciendo el trabajo de tres personas porque todos están muy enfermos para trabajar, ¡como para estar haciendo de tu niñera!-

Jim sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida de la Bahía Medica, escuchando los murmullos enojados de Huesos sobre que "faltaban muchas personas aquí como para distraerse con un tonto Capitán".

Su viaje no tomó mucho tiempo, en dos minutos ya estaba caminando por el pasillo que daba hacia el cuarto de transporte. Vio que Spock se acercaba caminando desde el otro lado y le sonrió.

-Bueno, Sr. Spock. Veamos en que nuevo lío nos hemos metido- le dijo el rubio. A lo que su Primer Oficial le levanto una ceja, y le hubiera señalado lo ilógico de su afirmación de no haber sido por lo que encontraron en el transportador.

Al principio Jim no supo a qué se refería Scotty con la tal "situación". El transportador parecía estar bien, ningún Ingeniero parecía herido (solo un poco asustados), y el piso…

El piso estaba lleno de personas inconscientes. Seis para ser exactos.

-Maldición…- murmuró el Capitán mientras pensaba que "lío" no era una palabra lo suficientemente grande para describir la situación.

El rubio suspiró, pensando en que era demasiado tarde para fingirse enfermo. Nunca debió haber salido de la cama hoy.


End file.
